


Where the Dead Are

by theswearingkind



Series: The World Wide and Strange [1]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice does not speak, but she knows what she know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Dead Are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ Comm 100_women. Title from Andrew Holleran’s _Grief_.

Sheltering in this burial ground was not wise, no matter what their strange guides may say in their strange tongue. Alice knows what she knows; underneath her feet, she can feel the trembling of the earth, the thousands upon thousands who are dead and buried in the dark rich soil.

She takes no comfort in their presence, though she knows he does.

To him, the memories locked up in their bones are protectors, shields from white men’s ways; to her they are bones and nothing more, and those who they were are now as dead as she soon will be.


End file.
